


Catch

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Ivan knows this isn't a heat, but it doesn't feel quite right. There's an ache low in his stomach and he thinks Nolan might be able to help ease it.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames) for letting me ramble this thing out at them earlier this week. <3

It's not necessarily a heat because Ivan doesn't have any of the symptoms except for a little flush of his skin at basically any contact from his teammates. He's not running a fever, the overwhelming need to be knotted isn't there, he's not losing his mind but... he aches. Not the all-over aches he gets when he’s sick, either. It's low in his gut and constant. He's crabby and annoyed and uncomfortable. Watching TV with Nolan has only been a little bit of a distraction, but rubbing at his stomach helps to ease a little of the discomfort.

Nolan glances and notices the way Ivan's brows are furrowed, the way he's pressing at his lower belly. "You ok?" He snuggles in a little closer to Ivan's side, nuzzling at his neck. They aren't dating, not really, but Nolan is affectionate and they've had sex a few times and Ivan hasn't felt the need to stop wherever this is going. Ivan huffs out a sigh and presses firmer against his skin. "Yeah, I just... maybe not, I don't know."

Nolan kisses his cheek, sliding a hand under Ivan's shirt to take over and that's better and worse at the same time. Nolan’s hands on him at any point makes his skin tingle and with it that close to his dick, he's gaining interest. But right now, he’s pressing down over top of the ache and that only makes it deeper.

It's getting harder to breathe, his body focused on the touch and he thinks he might want to take Nolan to bed and. Shit. This isn't right. He feels _empty_ and that’s not a normal feeling for him. During a heat he'll admit he definitely gets a little slutty for a knot, begging and spread wide open for an alpha, but this isn't that. Ivan's starting to panic a little and he needs to get Nolan in him and hope that eases some of whatever pseudo heat is happening right now. "Nolan, can we um." He has to pause to breathe, settle. "I really want you to fuck me right now," he says in a shy voice, the confusion and need fucking with his head a bit.

The look Nolan gives him makes his stomach drop because it looks like a no. Or at least not an overwhelming yes and frankly Ivan's not sure what he can do otherwise. But the hand on his belly stills and Nolan brushes his own hair back from his face with the other. "You sure?" Ivan will take that because, Jesus, it's not a fucking no.

"Yeah, yes. I don't know what's going on? But I know I need you, ok?"

He nods and kisses Ivan soft and careful, the way he does when they're curled up in bed and Nolan knows Ivan's on the brink of sleep but needs to give him just a little more affection. "I know you aren't a big talker, but if anything changes you need to let me know, deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Nolan's willing to take care of him—he can make an effort to tell him what's going on during instead of after. Nolan closes his bedroom door like always once they're both inside and Ivan strips out of his clothes. Even though there's no one in the house, they both like the closed in space, making them feel like they don't have to focus on anything else.

Nolan's barely got his shirt off and Ivan is crawling onto Nolan's bed, naked, flushed and halfway hard. The brush of the comforter against his skin makes him whine and there's no way it’s always been that soft. "Nolan, please?" It’s intense and if he wasn't starting to feel desperation creeping in, he passively wonders how it would feel to rub his cock against it, humping the bed until he made a mess.

"Hang in there, Ivan." He's fumbling with his belt buckle and Ivan swears he's about to get his own fingers inside of himself just to see if it will make this feeling go away, but Nolan is able to get the rest of his clothing off and stumble over to the bed, covering Ivan's body with his, pressing him into the mattress. Ivan tries to purr, knows it'll get Nolan on task quicker, but he can't get it to build in his chest. It stutters and stalls and he whines in annoyance.

Nolan's straddling his hips, rubbing his cock against Ivan's belly and that needs to be in him. The slick is starting to leak from his hole, but knowing Nolan, he’s going to want to make sure Ivan’s stretched enough, and that's gotta start _now_. "Please, I can't. No waiting."

"Fuck, ok, ok. Gotta stretch you a little, won't take long." Even in his heats Ivan doesn't mind a little bit of foreplay so it’s worrying, but it's like he can't stand not being filled right now.

Ivan closes his eyes and tries to center himself, calm down just a little, while Nolan is grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He probably wouldn't need it, but arguing the point would just make the process take longer.

A finger sliding into him feels good but it isn't enough, doesn't ease the ache in his belly and thank fuck Nolan listened and is stretching him open efficiently. He makes sure he takes enough time and lube, but he's not teasing Ivan. He's barely adjusted to three fingers, but Nolan pulls out and he hears the rip of the condom packet. Ivan's counting out his breaths, hoping the pattern will keep him steady because he's afraid he's going to cry. The feeling went from ache to empty to hollow and he doesn't want to know where it goes next. This has to help. Nolan's cock always fills him up so good, better than being stretched on his fingers, and it's got to make him better.

The head of Nolan’s cock presses against his rim and Ivan forces his hips down as best he can on his back like this. It slips in easy and Ivan is grabbing at Nolan’s hips, needing him fully inside him. It’s not the thickest he’s ever taken, but Nolan's long and it feels good to be carved open like this, his cock reaching deeper than his fingers could. Ivan doesn't care that it hurts a little—he needs a good fucking, that's all. This will settle down once he's worn out and sated, he has to believe it.

"Ivan, honey—"

"Fuck, just move, _please_!" Ivan's wriggling his hips, trying to get any movement from Nolan. He can't remember the last time he was quite this desperate.

The rhythm he sets isn't brutal but it's quick. Deep thrusts, frequent rubs against his prostate and it feels good. It does. He swears it does and Ivan feels himself getting a little closer to coming but the hurt is still there. Nolan shifts a little inside him, the angle getting a bit deeper and he puts his hand on Ivan's stomach, just below his belly button. The touch burns like a fucking brand now and the heat from his palm feels like it's travelling through him and. And…

Oh god. His eyes are wide and he must look frantic. He’s afraid to ask Nolan but he really needs it. His body is craving it and that's why he hurts like this. Whatever bond is developing between him and Nolan is different, he knows it, but _this_? It isn’t going to ease on it’s own and he promised he'd tell Nolan what he needed. "Nol, t-take the condom off."

"What?” His hips stop moving and this isn’t what he wants. Ivan’s eyes well up when Nolan gives him this incredulous look. “Did you just?”

"Take it off. Fuck me bare, please?" His voice wobbles and Ivan kind of hates it.

Nolan’s holding onto his hips, trying to still Ivan, and the gears in his brain are clearly moving. "You aren't on birth control right now, Ivan. I can't."

The tears spill over when he can’t get any friction inside of him. Nolan is denying him the only thing that’s going to make him feel better, and if he’s being honest... it isn’t just a need. He kind of wants this, too.

"I know, I know. That's why you need to." Ivan lets himself cry, giving Nolan a moment to process through what he’s asking before focusing wet eyes on him. "I want you to knock me up."

Nolan's hips spasm, bucking forward into Ivan, making both of them moan. "Shit, you can't just say that."

Ivan drapes his arm over his face so Nolan can’t see him cry anymore. This has been so embarrassing and he doesn’t have the guts to to look Nolan in the eye while he begs. "I want you to come in me and get me pregnant. Please? I… I need your baby, fuck, please?"

"Christ, you're serious," Nolan mumbles in the way he does when he's nervous. "Ivan, you're sure?"

Ivan can't respond other than to nod his head vigorously and sob into the crook of his elbow.

Nolan's pulling out and that doesn't feel good at all, but he's cursing under his breath and Ivan feels the head of his cock pushing in again without the latex separating them. For the first time that evening, that hollowness starts getting better instead of worse.

Nolan's pressed in tight to Ivan's body now, leaning in and kissing his neck and shoulder as he fucks him instead of sitting back on his heels. "How're you still so tight?" He whispers against Ivan's skin and moans when Ivan uncovers his face and shifts to grip his ass to keep him grinding deep inside of him. "You—god, fuck—feels too good, I'm not gonna be able to last." Ivan believes him because he can feel the starts of Nolan's knot tugging at his hole. "Gonna make sure you catch the first time."

He shivers and presses down when Nolan thrusts in again, his knot slipping inside and expanding. "Shit, shit, I'm gonna come. Gonna give you a baby, promise." The pain finally eases as the first splashes of come flood inside him, and Nolan bites into Ivan's shoulder to keep from screaming. Ivan's never been knotted bare before and he's not faring much better, panting and moaning as he feels his body milking Nolan's orgasm. 

Ivan’s holding him tight when he feels the tremors start and the wetness where Nolan's hiding his face because he's never come this long before and every pulse of Nolan's knot forces more come into Ivan. "Shh, shh, it's ok, Nol," Ivan starts whispering after a while, soothing and rubbing his back while they’re both still overwhelmed but starting to come down.

It's another 30 minutes of shivering, kissing slowly, and gently petting each other before Nolan's knot shrinks enough for them to separate. As soon as he can though, he reaches between them to put his hand on Ivan's stomach like he had before. He hadn’t even noticed he’d come, too focused on Nolan. "Does it feel better?" he asks softly.

Ivan sighs, his muscles relaxing. "Yeah, I—yeah." He wonders if that means he's actually knocked up. It's far too soon to tell anything, but his mind wanders to what he'd look like with a little baby bump under where Nolan's hand is resting. 

God, he really hopes it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
